sparky part 1
by cerom
Summary: well this is kind of a first for me but... its about the xmen meeting a fire demon who has a very deep seceret but you dont figure that out until part 2


X-men evolution

"Sparky Part One"

The clingy noise of a homeless skateboarder echoed through the entire city. It was January the streets were frozen and the cool air made the city almost deserted. The x-men were having a perfect evening when professor x came into the living room:

Professor: cerebro has detected a very powerful mutant in the city!

Kurt: what! Can't we have this one night off?

Professor: sorry Kurt, not this time we have to get to her before mystique

Scott: where?

Professor: by the harbor, get the team and go!

Meanwhile…

A thirteen-year-old girl is hypnotized to the stars. Fortunately she has no one to tell her when her curfew is and that the harbor is no place for a kid

As she's gazing at the stars she senses something coming fast at her and turns she figured that it was the cops trying to make sure that no one can get on the harbor this late at night. She grabbed her skateboard and just as she took her first step a teenager ends up in front of her it was obviously quicksilver the speed demon.

"Well, well, well, what have we here," he patted her head and she gave a nasty snarl. "Ya know that the streets is no place for a kindergartner," he continued acting like a smart ass. She got ready to fight she knew he had gotten too far especially calling her a kindergartner crossed the line. Suddenly a loud bang came from behind him quicksilver took a quick peek and saw a big blob of fat lying on the floor. Lucky for her he was knocked out the second he fell. Just as he was turned away she saw an opening to escape. In the blink of an eye he was back. She frowned "what do you want?" she said coldly. He replied "join us you'll at least have a place to stay and help us get revenge on the humans, " he persuaded. "Hmmmm…is that right" she paused and her hand was glowing red "YOU WANT MY ANSWER HOW ABOUT THIS?!" what seemed to have been burned was actually blasted through a old building which was about to crumble without her help. She went up to the knocked out corps and said "_**I don't want to do anything with you or your restarted gang who trips over their own feet**_. **AND IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THE NEXT DAY I SUGEST YOU DONT CALL ME A KINDERGARDNER!**" Once he got up he said "and I thought mystique through a temper tantrum…this is going to be harder than I thought."

Professor: (Scott she's moving to the ally! be careful not only is she powerful but she's also confused!)

Scott: (got it)

"I don't need them I don't need anyone" just as she thought it couldn't get any worse she saw something worse than death. The gang that even the cops feared and she was their favorite. She immediately put her hood on and tried to avoid them. A hand reached out and grabbed her hood off. "Hey YOU TRYIN' TO RUN FROM US?" the leader shouted. Nervously she said, "No, No of coarse not." She laughed fakely, in a mean way he said, "Well I think you are. And do you know what we do to traitors." he grabbed her and lifted her off of her feet and shoved her against the wall and the whole gang was beating her up. After they were done she was gasping for breath, her mouth was bleeding and she was crawling on the floor. She got up and was leaning on the wall and grasping her stomach tightly.

The x-men finally got there but all that was left was some blood. "X-men split up!" Logan followed the scent and found what seemed to be a half dead girl. She opened her eyes and grabbed Logan's neck and began to choke him "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Logan gasped, "I…just want to talk" she let go and apologized

She leaned against the wall and he explained everything "by the way Mystique and her gang didn't do this to you did they?" "No" she replied calmly. "Come on let's go and get you fixed" he grabbed her arm. She pulled her arm away "no just leave me alone" and she tried to limp away. "WAIT" Logan said. She stopped for a moment "YOU CANT KEEP RUNNING AWAY SKYLER" he shouted. She turned and shouted "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF." and continued to limp away. She thought he was the first person to call my name for a long time. As she turned it was her turn to call him "WAIT, I CHANGE MY MIND"

A few moments later she was in the x-jet flying to the mansion the whole way she was quiet. "Wow Logan how did you get a thirteen year old to come quietly. Did you threaten her?" Rouge said coolly. Everyone giggled except Skyler "I guess I have the magic finger" Logan joked around. Once they got there she was getting bandaged on her stomach and her face and she was getting all her blood cleaned up. "The hole time Logan was right there beside her it turns out that he actually cares about Skyler" Scott said. The x-men were making fun of Logan. Logan walked in the room with a bottle of beer in his hand, Kurt shouted in laughter "I'm Logan I'm such a softy." "WHAT DID YOU SAY BUB?" Logan shouted he took out his claws "IF I WERE YOU I WOULD POP OUT OF HERE" and just like that Kurt was gone.

"Hey Logan where's Skyler" Scott asked

"Eh. She's sound asleep" Logan said with the least care

"I don't understand why I have to be the one who shares a room with a stupid 12year old" Rouge said practically screaming it so that Skyler could hear it.

Logan gave a look but held himself. "Because your room is the only empty on in the house," he said

"Whatever" Rouge's replied with utter disgust

"Well I guess ill hit the sack too" Jean said. And she left followed by Scott and Evan.

When they were gone it was only rouge and Logan. "No offence but I thinks you're attached"

"I'm not attached"

"Oh yes you are"

Logan gave up. "Its because this kid has been through a lot" he continued "she lived on the streets alone and she got beat up for just walking away from someone"

Rouge said nothing and just walked away with jealousy on her back. (Why am I so jealous she's probably an immature kid who wants attention. Right?)

But it's more than just that.


End file.
